


A Gentleman Caller

by ArtOfIceSkating



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modeling, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfIceSkating/pseuds/ArtOfIceSkating
Summary: You can't wait for your boyfriend, Jaehyun, to get back from his magazine photoshoot after he sends you a few previews! Inspired by Jaehyun's GQ photoshootpwp after the first 1k
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 56





	A Gentleman Caller

The dog’s claws click on the pavement as you walk her. A spring breeze still carries a little nip, and you pull your sleeves down to shield your hands as a numbness settles on the tips of your ears. Green buds are sprouting on the trees in the park, great big fat buds on a row of magnolia trees threaten to break open into bloom any day now. Though past dinner, there still is plenty of daylight left. You cross a bustling street, Hera slowly trots next to you her dog tag tinkling.

You take your shoes off after stepping into your shared apartment. Hera sits and waits for you to take her leash and collar off, which you hang up in a little closet by the front door. In another hidden closet you hang your coat and place your shoes, before walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. Sitting down at your work desk, an unfinished manuscript lays open almost taunting you to try and write one paragraph more. You gently close the manuscript, setting it away on the small shelf above the desk. You check your phone as you pour yourself another glass of water in the kitchen; your boyfriend still hasn’t texted you. The late evening sun is shining directly into the bedroom and you open the sliding screens that separate the bedroom from the living room, letting the sun bathe the entire apartment.

Half an hour later you are reclining in the bathtub when Jaehyun finally gets in touch with you.

_< <I won’t be home for a couple more hours, we started shooting late>>_

Sipping from your glass of wine, you read his text with a sigh. This is becoming a frequent occurrence, work keeping either one of you away for too long. You are happy that this photoshoot is in the city and he hasn’t had to fly to another city or country for it. Multiple times Jaehyun has said that you can come to the shoot and watch, but the mood has to strike you right to go—you usually hate standing around for hours while everyone else is working.

_< <okay, see you when you get home>>_

You put on a sheet mask and soak in the tub until the water grows tepid. Your cellphone dings twice alerting you of two new photos. Jaehyun sits on the floor in all black, his expression is careless and the chain around his neck sends heat to your core. Lying on the bed in your robe, you grin as text him back:

_< <his girlfriend is so lucky to have him in her bed every night>>_

Hopping off your bed, you let the robe fall into a pile on the floor before slipping into your silk short pajama bottoms. Your phone dings again, and you fall into your bed half-naked to see how Jaehyun has replied.

_< <I heard that his girlfriend is an absolute minx and pretty freaky in bed, so I’d say he’s pretty lucky>>_

Professionalism be damned. Jaehyun still being at work be damned. So what if the hairstylist saw your text, or the makeup person, or whoever.

_< <bet they’ll fuck when he gets home>>_

He must have been waiting for your response because he texts back immediately.

_< <I mean I would if I were them>>_

With a laugh, you roll over in bed staring at the ceiling your limbs star-fishing as you think with delight of what awaits when Jaehyun returns. Glancing at the time, you’re perturbed that you still must wait at least an hour for him. Getting up you slip into the camisole top to match your shorts, you glance in the mirror while tousling your hair and pulling a thin strap of your top down your shoulder provocatively. It’s too early for that, you pull the strap back up, dimming the bedroom lights as you pull the screens closed in their usual nighttime placement. Removing the small gold hoops from your ears and switching them with a delicate pair of pearl studs, before rubbing lotion over the soft skin of your legs.

Very little time has passed during your preparations, and it doesn’t feel like one of those nights where you want Jaehyun to walk in on you waiting for him. Taking your unfinished glass of wine out to the couch, you sit and turn on the projector to watch a short tv show. Goose skin begins to prickle your arms and legs now that the sun’s warmth is long gone and you tuck in a fuzzy throw around yourself.

He doesn’t send a text saying that he’ll be home soon or that he’s on his way, but finally, the door to the apartment opens and Hera runs to greet Jaehyun before he can so much as take his coat off. You watch their affectionate reunion with a smile from your spot on the couch.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says as he leans over the couch, his mouth cutting off any attempt of a reply from you with his lips. The kiss is deep and you’re thankful that you’re already sitting because you feel a slight weakness in your legs. As your lips part and Jaehyun straightens up he presents a white paper bag to you with an innocent smile.

“I still have makeup and shit on me, so I’ll be right back—don’t eat them all.”

With a grin you accept the gift with both hands, eagerly looking into the bag to find a box of chocolate-covered strawberries. They are just as you like them; fresh, the chocolate soft and the berries perfectly ripe and at room temperature, so their fragrance fills the air.

When Jaehyun joins you on the couch his face is fresh and bare, his hairline damp, and you openly admire his bare upper body as he reaches for a strawberry. He settles down next to you, pulling you and the blanket onto his lap as he watches the tv show with you. Resting your head on his shoulder and letting yourself relax against his firm body, you pretend to watch the tv show while the taste of rich chocolate and sweet berries coats your tongue. Jaehyun places a few kisses along your shoulder: they start off chaste, nothing more than a few pecks between strawberries. As his kisses move along your shoulder to the crook of your neck his lips remain longer, brushing and lightly sucking on your skin with parted lips. His eyes never leave the tv show, but your head falls further back against his shoulder as you close your eyes with a contented sigh. Jaehyun sucks below your earlobe before licking a strip down your neck and sinking his teeth into your shoulder, causing your body to tense against his. Tenderly kissing your temple, he returns to watching the show. In a few minutes, his hands wander beneath the blanket; fingertips deftly brushing your bare skin and playing your body as only he knows how. He slips his hand beneath your cami, his palm grazing one of your hardened nipples before rubbing small circles on the areola and finally pinching the sensitive bud between two of his digits. With his other hand, he redirects your head to watch the show with him. You don’t let your head fall back again, but your breathing becomes sharper as your body warms and pleasure begins to tingle in your sensitive parts. His hand cups, massages, pinches, fondles and pulls at both of your flushed breasts equally. Biting your lower lip you hold back soft moans that threaten to escape, and noticing this, Jaehyun offers his chocolatey fingers for you to suck. You diligently clean them, licking between his fingers where there isn’t even any chocolate to sucking them as he gently thrusts three in your mouth at a time. Once he feels that you have sufficiently cleaned them off, his hand disappears below the blanket where you feel it slipping into the front of your shorts. His legs coax yours further apart until you are sat in his lap with your legs spread open. The first couple strokes from your wet sex to your clit are slow and teasing, just barely giving you what you want as your spine curves forward in pleasure. You are barely able to keep your eyes open as he rubs circles on the sensitive nubs of your upper and lower halves. Eyelids drooping and your mouth falling open with a gasp—

“Feed me a strawberry,” Jaehyun instructs you as both of his hands continue their ministrations. While you’re leaning forward to grab a berry, Jaehyun uses the opportunity of his palm pressed harshly against your pubic bone and clit to slip a finger into you. As you lean back up his finger retreats to spread your essence further upwards to your throbbing bud. Eating the strawberry from your hand, Jaehyun twists your nipple enough to almost make you yelp before thrusting two fingers into your dripping pussy. Your cry can only turn gasp of ecstasy as his fingers rather expertly fuck you, despite that their owner seems more interested in snacking and watching tv.

“Shh, my darling, we won’t be able to hear what they’re saying.” He admonishes, placing gentle kisses on your cheek and in your hair while his fingers move even faster beneath the blanket.

Your mouth is left to hang open with silent gasps, moans being replaced with uneven breaths as you can feel an orgasm building in your belly. You can feel him lazily watching you from the corner of his eye, choosing when and how to destroy you completely. His thumb moves to rub tiny circles on your clit, pushing you further towards the edge. Grasping the blanket in one fist you squeeze it as your body prepares for the orgasm to course through you—

“Can I have another strawberry, please,” his voice is nonchalant, and you must force your eyes open as you lean for another chocolate-covered berry.

You bite down hard on your lip as the angle pushes you over the edge and hot waves pleasure surge through your body starting from your core and going down your limbs. Bringing the strawberry to his lips you lean against him, your head falling back onto his shoulder as the tide of ecstasy gradually subsides. As you try to regulate your breathing again you only now notice his erection that presses against your bottom. It must be uncomfortable; obstructed by his pants and sat on, but now that Jaehyun has removed his hands from beneath your clothes you can do something for him.

Sliding down his lap you push the coffee table further away (but not before Jaehyun can snatch the box with the remaining strawberries), lithely twisting in his lap before settling on the floor. His eyes don’t leave the tv show as he helps you pull down his pants a little so that his cock can spring free. You lick his wet tip, lightly pumping him before taking him far into your mouth. Licking up his shaft, you focus on teasing his tip in hopes of eliciting even a small sound of pleasure from him. Bobbing your head a few times before swirling your tongue over his slit is all it takes for Jaehyun to pant and bring his hand down to your hair. He tangles his fingers through your tresses, but never pulls; his hand caresses your back and your neck and shoulders. Sometimes his nails will leave a little crescent mark on your skin. Your mouth and hands continue their movements at an agonizingly slow pace, his cock is hot in your mouth and his pre-cum salty on your tongue. Moaning around him, his dick twitches and blunt nails dig into your shoulder only for you to take him even further down your throat pulling a moan from his mouth. You release him with a suck, pumping him neatly with your hands as you coldly chastised him.

“Jaehyun, I won’t be able to hear the show if you’re not quiet.”

You can tell he’s close from how his organ trembles against your tongue and you hum lightly to send vibrations up and down him. Picking up your pace, you decide to push him over his precipice in lieu of teasing him anymore. You’re jealous that he got see your face when you came, how you’d give anything to see his face now. His body tensed beneath you, but did he still watch the show cool and collected? Or did his eyes close and his mouth open in a silent gasp as his cum spills into your mouth onto the back of your tongue? You don’t release him until you have cleaned him of every last drop, and leaning against his toned abs you feel his body shudder with sensitivity. Taking the opportunity, you look up to his face; his head has fallen back against the pillows and his lips, cheeks, and ears are deeply flushed. Silently, you slip out of your shorts before climbing back into his lap. You sit on his knees as his head finally rolls forward and he takes the last strawberry, feeding it to you a tired smile.

“And here’s the last strawberry for the woman I love.”

The flavours in your mouth mix as salty and sweet, but finally the fruity flavour dominates. You lean forward to kiss his already swollen lips with your own. There is chocolate by the corner of his mouth that you lick off before both your tongues meet and intertwine. Your hands finally explore his body as he brings one of his down to your ass. He gasps upon finding you naked down there and while he is distracted you take his bottom lip between your teeth and gently pull. Bringing your body closer to his, he brings your thighs to set on either side of his hips. His lips part from yours to watch as you guide his hardening length into your hot folds before slowly sinking down on him. You raise and lower your hips at a snail’s pace, biting his earlobe before his lips are searching again for yours. His thick cock stretches and fills you leaving you as breathless as his kisses.

“Mr. Jung, I want you to take me into that bedroom and spank me and fuck me like you promised.” You whispered against his lips. Jaehyun’s eyes searched your face and then he brought his mouth to your jaw and moved down your neck, sucking on your delicate skin before harshly squeezing your buttock.

“You’d better get in there on that bed, then.” He spoke low against your skin. Pulling away from him, you rise off of his cock not missing the grimace on Jaehyun’s face as you clench hard around him one last time before you’re gone and scampering to your room. You lay face down on the bed listening to his methodical movements as he comes to join you. He pulls the last screen closed, shutting you both in before throwing your shorts that he picked up across the room towards your wardrobe and finally pulling his own pants off to pool on the floor at his feet. Pressing his phone that sits on the bedside table, music softly fills the room. Jaehyun’s hands wrap around your ankles, dragging you down the mattress until only half of your body is bent forward on the bed and he brings his palms to your hips and ass. He kneads your flesh and bends over to place kisses on your spine before he brings his hand down in a sharp motion. Your buttcheek stings, but Jaehyun’s warm hand smooths over your skin rubbing the pain away spanking you again, harder. You whimper against the covers, squeezing your thighs together as each slap sends an electric current straight to your core. He soothes your tender skin before spanking your other cheek, making you cry out even louder as your pussy throbs.

“Do you want me to fuck you now, sweetie?” Jaehyun asks, still peppering your back with loving kisses.

You nod your head, finding your voice, “Yes,” and you pull yourself up onto to bed while Jaehyun’s strong hands turn you over to face him. His weight joins yours on the mattress, leaning over you while cupping your face in his hands as he kisses you. Throwing your leg over his you pull him closer, slipping the cami straps down your arms so that it falls to expose your breasts. He kisses down your neck and down the valley of your breasts before sucking and licking your rosy nipples. Jaehyun brings your other leg to wrap around His waist as he sinks slowly into your dripping heat. Unrestrained moans fall from your mouth as he rocks into you, his length hitting deeper with every thrust as your climax begins to build. Your vision is hazy as sparks start in your body and your pleasure seems like it will never reach its peak as it continues to build— And then it washes over you in waves, you can’t even make a sound as you bury your head into Jaehyun’s shoulder until your body feels numb against his and the overstimulation is too much for you to bear. Seeing this, Jaehyun whispered in your ear and you gladly acquiesced. He pulled out letting your tired legs drop to rest on the bed, straddling your torso his wet cock settled between your breasts. You used your hands to push the mounds together to hug his member as he slowly began to thrust against you. He is careful to not place a lot of weight on you, and you enjoy being able to watch the pleasure mount in his face. Every grimace and every groan; his breath catching in his throat as he fucked harder and a slew of curse words muttered under his breath. It was all for you to see. His eyes screwed shut and his face contorted before he bit down on his lip, saying to you between gasps:

“I’m gonna cum— _ahh, fuck_ —is that okay?”

You nod before realizing that he can’t see you,

“Yes, baby, cum on me; give me a beautiful necklace to match my earrings.” You grin, finally feeling his hot essence on your skin, running over your clavicle and around your neck.

His cum paints your skin and drips down onto your hair and the sheets, Jaehyun’s motions subside and his eyes open but his brows remain furrowed. You have no doubt you had looked as fucked out as he looks now, only a few minutes before. Hair sticks to his face with sweat, his lips are dark, swollen and bitten. Brushing the hair back from your face with his hand and tucking it behind your ear, he kisses you.

“It really does match your earrings,” Jaehyun says with a laugh against your lips before brushing them against his own. He rests on the bed beside you, taking your hand intertwining his fingers with yours.

“Thanks for those photos,” you joke, squeezing his hand.

“What? You mean you wouldn’t have jumped me as soon as I got home if I hadn’t sent them?” His tone is lightly sarcastic, and he shifts to his side so he’s looking at you.

“I never _jump you_ don’t be ridiculous,” you retort.

“Uh-huh, then what was that last week—“

“Okay, _never_ was the wrong word choice; I _rarely_ jump you, and I didn’t tonight either.” You defend with a laugh.

“Okay,” Jaehyun concedes as he kisses your temple, “I’ll accept that tonight was just average horny, then.”

“It was a bit above average,” You turn your head towards him, “Now since you got your cum all over me are you going to help me wash it off like a gentleman?”

“Of course, I didn’t get into Gentleman’s Quarterly for nothing.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this :) I haven't written smut in a while, so I felt a little rusty. Cross-posted on my Tumblr


End file.
